bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Raian Getsueikirite's Relationships
Due to the sheer number of centuries he's been alive, being nearly 1,800 years-old, and his general philosophy of loyalty to one's friends, Raian Getsueikirite has built many lasting relationships, both positive and negative, which have impacted both himself and others. Because of his prominence in Soul Society's recent events, Raian has also gained a significant following of antagonistic relationships, one of which has their goals solely fixed on defeating Raian himself. Over the course of the series, Raian has managed to make a few of these relationships friendly rivalries. He has also met and befriended several prominent canon characters over the course of his story. Kanāji Fūshin Mashū Getsueikirite Perhaps the singular most important bond in Raian's long life is that with his younger brother, Mashū Getsueikirite. From a very young age, Mashū has shown a strong reliance on Raian. As he got older, Mashū began to become more and more independent, while it seemed Raian became more and more protective in response. Mashū served as the central reason that Raian became a Shinigami, and, according to Kanāji Fūshin, the reason he obtained his Shikai and Bankai. Whenever harm is brought to Mashū's person, Raian's "Battōsai" persona emerges. On one such occasion, Raian wiped out an entire division of Quincy employed by the Impero Nascosto.The Woman who Knows All Family Mentors Shōyō Shakyamuni Raian first met Shōyō Shakyamuni as a young boy in the streets of Rukongai. Seeking the power to protect his ill-stricken brother, he wondered into the street where Shōyō had been traveling, along with a young Seireitou Kawahiru and Shiori Miyamoto. Shōyō offered Raian Shinigami training, after hearing his desires, and Raian officially, then, became his student at the Shakyaryū Dojang. From that point forward, the two forged a very powerful teacher-student bond; which ended up becoming one of Raian's foundational bonds, and one of his most important over all. Shōyō is responsible for being the foundation of Raian's training as a Shinigami; having given him his Asauchi, which later became his Zanpakutō, as well as having trained him in the fundamentals of the four Shinigami Arts. Additionally, Shōyō instilled in Raian a great reverence for the art of — Shinigami Zanpakutō, or sword, combat. Shōyō was also responsible for facilitating many of Raian's long-lasting friendships; having introduced him to Seireitou, Hikaru, and Echo, who later went on to become the four Yonkō along with him. Having grown up mostly without a father, Shōyō quickly became the closest thing to a father Raian had. Raian notes this at one point, revealing that he sought to surpass Shōyō as a son would his own father. This is also shown in his reverence for Shōyō, even nearly a thousand years after his mentor's death. Shōyō instilled his , which was "Use swordsmanship to protect whatever you hold dear.", into Raian, who would live by that philosophy his entire life. The death of Shōyō shook Raian deeply, to the point that even nearly a thousand years later, Raian still feels great sorrow when thinking upon his mentor, while, at the same time, being bolstered by his memories of the man he considered his father. Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto Ōetsu Nimaiya Friends and Allies Yonkō Seireitou Kawahiru Seireitou serves as the motivating force in a great number of Raian's endeavors. Other than his brother, Seireitou serves as one of the primary forces driving Raian to become a stronger and stronger individual, both emotionally and physically. The two met as small children, while training under Shōyō. They immediately formed a rivalry that lasted well into their days in the — as they were notorious, even to Genryūsai Yamamoto, for their heated bickeringRescuer with the Silver Hair, which they are still prone too.Opposition against the Shiroyasha Both have fought together in every major conflict of their lives, causing them to both trust each other without hesitation, as well as being knowledgeable of the intimate details of each of each other's techniques and abilities. During the Akujin Crisis, though temporarily estranged, Seireitou taught Raian how to use his latent powers, allowing him to fight back against Akujin's evil forces. He later reconciled with his old friend, joining in the final battle against Akujin. Though both men are highly unpredictable, in terms of actions, both always end up coming to one another's aid, even against former friends and allies.Yonkō Reunion on the Fields of Elysian Of the Yonkō, Seireitou and Raian are known to be the closest in terms of friendship, as they have remained constant companions throughout the conflicts taking place in the Spiritual World, even after Hikaru Kurosaki and Echo Osore parted ways with them. During the final battle of the War of the Worlds, Seireitou, despite having a grudge on Soul Society for its past wrongdoings towards him, joined up with Raian, even when the other two Yonkō refused, in protecting his home in the Soul Society, from Akujin and , who had teamed up to obliterate Soul Society and rule the Spiritual World.The Final Battle I In this instance, Seireitou openly declared he would protect whatever Raian protected out of respect, showing the deep respect the two have for one another. At times, the two men's arguments can become belligerent and comedic, such as when the two got into an argument over the usage of mayonnaise as a condiment, leading Raian to pouring mayonnaise into Seireitou's parfait in comedic rage; ultimately leading to him tossing the parfait into Seireitou's face, much to the latter's own comedic rage. These arguments are usually only in a comedic light, rarely having serious implications, and are usually done specifically to annoy or provoke the other; something both men find amusement in doing. Additionally, both men share a lasting reverence for their mentor, Shōyō, which the other Yonkō soon forgot. Hikaru Kurosaki Echo Osore Gotei 13 Shinji Hirako Tōshirō Hitsugaya Junjiru Ōmaeda 10th Division Kondō Shiba Sōji Okita Susumu Yamazaki Tetsunosuke Kuchiki Yoshida Royal Guard Kirio Hikifune Sword Five Zangetsu Tentōken Kagemusha MisQ Yūbi Shikizaki Yūga Shikizaki Karakura Town Ichigo Kurosaki Kisuke Urahara Isshin Kurosaki Others Suzaku Kawahiru Saori Sumeragi Shiori Miyamoto Abram Solovyov Rivals and Enemies Main Antagonists Akujin Setsuna Kōmei Mūkade Sōsuke Aizen Central 46 Nageki Baishū Sashu Shūwai Rivals Vladik Volkov Mizu Kurosaki While Raian holds Hikaru, the older Kurosaki brother, to a decent manner of respect, he seems to heavily look down upon Mizu. It can be assumed that Raian has known Mizu the entirety of the time he's known Hikaru, spanning well over a thousand years. Raian views Mizu as arrogant, despite being willing to call him a Yonkō-level fighter at the end of one of their matches. He also sees Mizu to be a very limited individual in terms of battle strategy, which was clear during their reunion battle, when Raian mocked an belittled Mizu's strategies. Nevertheless, the two seem to have some manner of respect for one another — though for Mizu, this seems to extend only to Raian's title. References